The Demon of the forest
by GowthertheGreat
Summary: Legends tell of a demon with great powers lurks in the forest of shadows, many people have gone into the forest to hunt, but come out running and shrieking in fear. As a result, King Baltra sent 7 knights to investigate. Will they find the demon of the forest? Is the Demon actually as evil as the legends say? Read on Disclaimer cause: I DON'T OWN THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS


The demon of the forest: a seven deadly sins fan-fiction

After 7 years of running from those who had shunned him, attacked him, and called him a monster, Harper Damonis thought he had found peace in the forest of shadows. Harper had never been accepted by anyone, not even his mother, the Harpy Gloria, for he was not a pure breed. On a cold day in winter, a werewolf had wondered into Gloria's house and raped her while she was asleep. After his mom abandon him, Harper made the greatest mistake in his life, he drank from one of the fountains of youth, causing him to have to flee to Britannia. Once in Britannia, he was constantly hunted by the holy knights, which led to him living in the forest of shadows. But has he truthfully found peace him living in the forest of shadows. But has he truthfully found peace.

Chapter 1: Intruders

It was a beautiful day in the forest, a soft, cool breeze blew through the trees, allowing Harper to cool off after his hunting trip. A truly wonderful time to relax.

Harper POV

'Ahh what a beautiful day to just relax, I got a fresh meal, no bother some knights trying to kill me. Finally, I have found peace….' My train of thought was lost quickly when a unique smell caught my attention. _Sniff sniff_ "A giant! What a giant doing around here!?" _sniff "_ Three humans, a fairy, and two others with a very strange smell. Well I guess I should trail them." With that I took off in the direction of the smell. In a short stride I quickly caught up with the group and began to listen.

" Hey captain, according to the legends this forest is home to a dangerous monster banished from another kingdom do to its crimes is that not true captain?" asked a man in a massive suit of purple armor.

"Chill out Gowther, there's probably a good reason why the captain brought us all here." Says a white haired man.

"A brilliant suggestion Ban, but it is not in my nature for I am as you have often said annoyingly chilled out." Gowther replied dryly .

"We're here to see if the rumors are true, Gowther." The captain said. Just then a ray of light reflected off my gauntlet, causing them to look up.

'Crap, I think they saw me!' I thought I bolted toward another tree, but I didn't move fast enough. A giant hand ripped me out of the air in a flash.

"Hey Captain I caught something." The obviously female giant said as she dropped me on the ground. As quickly as my legs would let me, I put at least seven feet between me and the small group. Seconds later I felt my shirt rip as my silver wings spread out behind me.

"Which of you is the captain of this party?" I asked with a sheer. To my surprise, a blond male stepped forward.

"That would be me. Captain Meliodas of the seven sins!" the blond said with great pride. "and you are?"

"That is none of your concern!" I snapped at Meliodas as I launched my gauntlet in the air. " **Boulder second configuration: Rapier!** " I shouted as my gauntlet changes into a Rapier. Quickly I snatch Boulder out of the air and point it at Meliodas' throat "Now why are you here!?"

"We here to confirm the rumors that a dangerous creature lives in this forest." Meliodas said without a ounce of fear in his voice.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! Well congratulations, you found the creature of the forest and since you found me, I'll be courteous enough to tell you my name. I am the Harpy Harper Damonis and I'm also the creature that going to remove you from this world." I said with a sinister smile. " _How is this little kid able to look at me and not be trembling in fear. Also, why is a kid like him leading a group in a place like this, its kinda unnerving…"_ Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"I'd like it if you were to back off of my captain, you feathered punk." Said the one called Ban after his hand had been removed from my ribcage. Quickly healing from the hit delivered by Ban, I spun around planting my foot against his head, sending through a nearby tree.


End file.
